


[podfic] Curls

by dance4thedead



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Experimental audio, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: ORIGINAL SUMMARYCaught in the rain with Jae-ha, Yona finds what might be some unexpected common ground.PODFICofCurlsby foxinthesky.
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439166) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



###  _This podfic was recorded at 8:45am outside in a rainstorm.  
No additional sound effects were added._  
  


  
Your browser does not support the audio element. 

04:54 - download [.wav](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2i3eku7oppnpzec/Curls.wav?dl=1) (24.9MB) - download [.mp3](dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fg76czmkxkwvmk2/Curls.mp3?dl=1) (2.42MB)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to foxinthestars for the blanket permission to use your work!
> 
> This podfic was recorded during week 4 of Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge TIME WARP.


End file.
